Talk:Irwin Allen Wiki
Featured Article I hope that no one minds that I added the featured article. We can always take it off, and I want to see how it looked. I chose "The Derelict" because it had a picture, its a popular article, and fairly well written. Any questions, comments, or concerns on the featured article? — Mary (talk) 03:09, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Layout I was looking at newly created wikis, and I noticed that they have a different front page layout. Like the front page of this wiki... does anybody think that this layout is better than the one we have, and that we should change our current layout? Thanks — Mary (talk) 22:12, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :I think we should let content dictate our layout. The Disney Pins wiki you site has no content and looks like a pitiful empty shell. If you want a shell of an Irwin Allen site, go visit Alpha Control.org. They have a lot of pages, but a great deal of them are just empty placeholder templates. :After getting a majority of episode articles completed, I think our next goals should be improving articles to featured status and completing the production calendar. I'd like to get something going that would automatically post what happened on this day in Irwin Allen production history on the front page, using content from our production calendar pages. Most major wikis have this on their main page. As for featured pages, I think the leaders at this point might be The Reluctant Stowaway (LiS episode) and Preplanis, though they both still need quite a bit of work before they can be considered complete. -- Connor Cabal 23:42, 10 September 2008 (UTC) I was just using the Disney Pins Wiki as an example for a layout option. Your right, its an empty shell and it's looking like its going to stay that way because I have no plans on starting it up. The people over at AlphaControl must be having a great time over there... I checked the recent changes and all I saw was WillRobinson deleting vandalism. I'll keep my eye open for any automatic programs for "What happened on this day" because as of right now I have not heard of any programs like that. I do think that "what happened on this week" might be better, but we can cross that bridge when we come to it :). We should probably start rating pages, using the stars on the bottom of the page to give it a rating of 1 - 5 so we have a better idea of what we think are featured page worthy. Right now, I'm not really impressed with our main page, I think that it needs a little fine tuning so i'll look around for things that can help us to improve it. — Mary (talk) 21:25, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :Rather than being overly concerned with the main page, I'd suggest that traffic is a better place to focus attention. How many hits do we get? Where do our visitors come from? Is this data posted anywhere? WHY aren't we a spotlight wiki yet? These things are more important to me, FWIW. -- Connor Cabal 02:50, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Connor, I really wish I had good answers for you, but I don't. To answer your first question: I found this page on wikia help but I'm confused by it and I can't get it to work for the IAW. Second: I don't know. Where our users are from would be helpful information to have but I can't find it. Its possible the only way to learn that is to ask the user directly, and thats not really helpful because we have users who make one or two edits and never come back. And now what has been annoying me to no end: I have absolutely no idea why we don't have a spotlight yet. I've kept an eye on the spotlight page, and they are accepting new spotlight applications but for some unknown reason they aren't changing the spotlights they have. We are third in line to get a spotlight up, so I have my fingers crossed that we will be in the next batch of spotlights. I'm terribly sorry that I can't give you any good answers, if I can find something i'll let you know. — Mary (talk) 03:25, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Removing stuff? I would like to remove the "Featured Image" and "Did You Know?" section of the main page. Currently they're rampaging off the center of the page and are hard to see. Instead of removing them, I would also be game for moving them down the page. Any suggestions/comments? Thanks! — Mary (talk) 03:01, November 11, 2010 (UTC) {crickets} That's fine by me. The "did you know" stuff is old anyway and unless we want to continually update it and the featured picture, it's well gone. Scott son of Pete 14:00, November 12, 2010 (UTC)